Love hard
by Doudoulce
Summary: petit os sur des amoure diffile


Salut à tous

Voilà un petit os étrange mais j'espére qu'il vous plaira

merci au personne qui me laisse des reviews et merci a Kedern pour la correction

bonne lecture

* * *

Il massait le dos de sa fiancée pour la relaxer. Il adorait la voir si détendue sous ses doigts mais il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait que dans cinq minutes elle lui soufflerait un"Derek".

« Derek, souffla-t-elle.

– Oui princesse? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait! Il la connaissait trop bien.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller parler à ta sœur, répondit-elle prudemment. »

Il soupira.

« Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Derek! Tu dois y aller! Je sais que tu détestes te disputer avec elle.

– Je sais chérie, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette de sa chambre à coups de chaussures! Non sérieusement, elle a un caractère de ...

– C'est l'adolescence… »

Il embrassa l'épaule de sa future femme.

« Tu sais que je t'aime de plus en plus toi ? »

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi Derek, je t'aime de plus en plus. Mon cœur t'appartient.

– J'en prendrais le plus grand soin, répondit le jeune homme en embrassant sa brunette avec passion. Je vais aller voir Marti, souhaite-moi bonnechance!

– Tu n'as pas besoin dechance car tu es un grand frère formidable, affirma-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

– Je reviens tout desuite ma belle!

–Ok. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il frappa une fois. Rien. Deux fois. Rien. Trois fois. Toujours rien.

Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte. Mais ce qu'il vit alors ne lui a pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout plu: Marti était couchée en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami à pleine bouche.

« Marti, Sam! Putain! Qu'est-ce que vous faites! hurla Derek fou de rage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer? rétorqua Marti avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

– Non! Qu'est-ce que fait Sam ici ?! Et j'ai frappé à la porte pour ton information! »

Il regarda Sam avec un regard noir.

« Derek, je vais tout expliquer, répondit prudemment Sam.

– La ferme, ok! Je ne suis pas con, j'ai compris! T'as trahi ma confiance! Tu connai sMarti depuis toute petite et là je te vois l'embrasser! J'y crois pas! Je viens passer des vacances chez mon père et ma belle-mère avec ma Casey et toi, tu gâches mes vacances en embrassant ma petite sœur! Au fait, depuis quand ça dure ce petit manège ?!

– Depuis un mois, avoua faiblement Sam. Mais je l'aime sincèrement, Derek.

– Laisse-moi rire! cria Derek.

– Derek, tu pourrais être heureux pour nous, reprocha Marti.

– Marti, tu n'as que seize ans et Sam en a vingt-deux, tu ne vois pas où est le problème?

– T'avais dix-sept ans quand tu es sorti avec Casey! Et quand on parle d'amour, l'âge n'est pas important.

– Elle avait le même âge que moi et ton charabia tu le gardes pour toi! »

Casey, qui avait entendu tous ces cris, arriva en courant.

« Que se passe-t-il ici?

– Ce qui se passe, c'est que Sam se tape ma petite sœur!

– Hé! protesta Marti, vexée.

– Je ne me tape pas ta sœur, je l'aime! Là est la différence!

– La ferme! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu dis la même chose, sans arrêt! Change de disque!

– Derek, calme-toi, chéri, il doit bien y avoir une explication.

– Que je me calme?! Il n'y a pas d'explication!

– Oui, calme-toi, reprit Casey en posant sa main délicatement sur la joue de Derek mais il la repoussa avec violence.

– Pas maintenant, Casey.

– Sam, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je ne veux pas de dispute ici. Les parents ne sont pas là et Lizzie et Edwin non plus. On est tous fatigués. Tu…

– Casey, j'aurais cru que toi tu me comprendrais, dit Marti les larmes aux yeux. »

Sam prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Bravo, vous êtes content ?! cria Sam. Quand tu bécotais Casey alors que c'était ta demi-sœur, on a toujours été là pour vous aider et vous approuver, mais vous…

« Sam, la question n'est pas là, se défendit Casey.

– Casey, toi mieux que quiconque sais bien qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime. C'est notre cœur qui choisit. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit ça. »

Casey prit Marti dans ses bras. Derek s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux. Casey voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa. Elle retenta et il se laissa faire.

« Ça va aller mon cœur. Je t'aime tu sais?

– Désolé d'avoir était violent avec toi tout à l'heure… »

Il prit la main de Casey et l'embrassa.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon cœur, tu étais énervé.

– Mais… Est-ce… Comment est-ce possible? Comment Marti et Sam ont pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre?

– Derek, murmura Marti. Je l'aime. J'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement, mais c'est comme ça. Souviens-toi de la tristesse que tu as ressentie lorsque tu croyais que tu ne pourrais pas être avec Casey. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup souffert lorsque Nora avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille à New-York chez son père. Ce jour avait était horrible pour Derek, et surtout pour sa future femme. Il revint à sa petite sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« T'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de Sam.

– Je te jure de la rendre heureuse, répondit ce dernier. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je l'aime plus que…

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, reprit Derek en entourant la taille de Casey. Marti, à mes yeux tu n'es qu'une petite fille. Tu seras toujours ma petite Smarti.

-Et toi, tu es toujours mon Smerek chéri! »

Il regarda Sam :

«Tu te rends compte que t'es sorti avec les deux femmes de ma vie : avec ma Casey, qui est maintenant une chasse gardée, et Marti, ma petite sœur, que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir sinon tu auras affaire à moi ? Bon, on vous laisse tranquilles. Pas de bêtises.

– Promis, dit Marti. »

Elle sourit à son grand frère et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Il prit la main de Casey et tous deux partirent comme deux amoureux. Comme quoi, le destin est étrange de temps en temps…

laisser des reviews svp


End file.
